One Rose For Another
by Kukiko1932888
Summary: En punition pour avoir pris la rose appartenant à la bête, Kaito doit offrir sa fille, Rin, en échange. Elle sait que la bête cruelle et égoïste se transforme en garçon pendant la moitié de la journée. Peut-elle apprendre à aimer ce garçon comme la bête qu'il est ? SPIN-OFF DE LA BELLE ET LA BÊTE ! RIN/LEN ! [Traduction de la fanfiction originale de AliasStars.]
1. Chapter 1

**NT/ Coucou ! J'ai décidé de mettre en pause mon three-shot sur Roméo &amp; Cinderella pour présenter une traduction de ****_One rose for another _****de ****_AliasStars. _****Etant donné que je dois réviser pour le Bac Blanc (et aussi pour le vrai Bac xD) Je serai moins présente et donc préfère traduire plutôt que de ne rien faire du tout (la logiiiique) Donc voilà, si il y a des problèmes dans ma traduction, n'hésitez pas à m'avertir par PM ou en me laissant des reviews ! (La fic originale est terminée et fait dix-sept chapitres :D)  
**

**NA/ Ok ! J'ai trouvé une version intéressante de « La Belle et la Bête » … Et la voilà ! Mais soyez prévenus ! La bête ne reste pas toujours une bête, mais aussi un garçon cruel et sans cœur... Nommé Len. J'ai mélangé la version de Disney avec quelques autres... Bonne Lecture~**

**Chapitre 01 :**

**A Rose for A Rose**

"Père, s'il vous plaît~" Sa plus jeune fille, de seulement quatorze ans, courut vers lui. Rin, avec sa beauté, était considérée comme la rose de la famille, même après ses deux sœurs aînées.

"Bien, Rin. Que voudrais-tu ?" Kaito s'agenouilla à la hauteur de sa fille, pinçant sa joue de manière paternelle. Les trois filles avaient perdu leur mère, et il voulait compenser cette perte impitoyable.

"Une rose, père. S'il te plaît ? N'importe quelle rose !"

Une si simple demande, mais est-ce que sa Rin comprenait la signification d'une rose ?

"Bien, Rin. Une rose rouge, uniquement pour toi."

"Quelle insolence !"Se moqua sa seconde fille. Neru était toujours aussi directe. "Je veux une ceinture en soie, père. Avec des perles brodées à travers l'ourlet."

"Père!" se plaignit l'aînée. Lily serra ses mains l'une à l'autre pour montrer qu'elle avait totalement besoin de ce qu'elle allait demander. "Je veux un collier, avec des émeraudes, père! S'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr," Kaito inclina la tête et tapota la tête de ses deux aînées."Comment pourrais-je vous oublier, toutes les deux ? Maintenant attendez un peu, et je devrais être de retour dans environ une semaine."

"Oui père !" Pépia Rin. Les deux autres ne firent que la bousculer et retournèrent dans leur maison.

Kaito leva haut sa main et l'agita en signe d'au revoir. Seul Rin resta debout, l'observant avec inquiétude et espoir.

**~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~**

Kaito marchait d'un pas traînant dans la forêt, seul dans le froid.

Tremblant, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le bois, traînant ses bottes dans la neige fondante et humide. Soudainement, il heurta quelque chose de métallique.

Un portail... en fer ?

Kaito trébucha contre le portail, le loquet n'étant pas fermé. Il se traîna à l'intérieur, tombant au sol.

"Excusez-moi ?" Dit-il d'une voix rauque et faible."Que... Quelqu'un... M'aide..."

"Oh, mon dieu." Il entendit une voix masculine. "Nous ferions mieux d'appeler le Prince."

Puis Kaito plongea dans l'obscurité.

**~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~**

"Réveille toi..." Kaito sentit le gant de toilette frais contre son lit. Il entendit également une lourde respiration sombre, basse et grondante.

Il ouvrit faiblement ses yeux pour voir l'inconnu qui l'avait accueilli...

Et cria si fort que cette force le fit se cogner contre la tête de lit.

Une affreuse créature était assise à côté de son lit, de grande taille et sûrement lourde. Il avait des bras velus et... Tout chez lui était velus. Ses yeux d'un bleu glacial fixaient Kaito, comme si son regard passait au travers. Kaito pleurait, incapable de trouver une solution pour se sauver.

"Prince,"Le réprimanda une voix féminine. "Vous êtes toujours sous votre forme de bête..."

"Hein ? Oh." Grogna la...chose. Il se leva brusquement. La créature fut prise de convulsion, et soudainement, un garçon était debout, devant lui, paraissant du même âge que Neru.

Kaito se frotta les yeux, le mouvement soudain le fit gémir de douleur.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?" Demanda hostilement le garçon à Kaito. Ses yeux glacials perçaient Kaito et ce dernier ne comprenait toujours pas ce à quoi il assistait. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? De la Magie ?

Sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il essaya de parler. "Qu'est-ce que je... Qu'est ce que Je _fais_ ici ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

"Nous t'avons sauvé, évidemment !" Répondit une lumière, gaiement, d'une vois féminine. Kaito se tourna pour voir une femme âgée, aux yeux ridés. Elle tapota sa main. "Essayes de ne pas trop bouger, mon petit."

"Mes filles... Sont à la maison... Je dois y aller..." Dit faiblement Kaito, d'une voix étranglée, et le garçon restait droit debout. Sa voix était comme une cruelle flèche. Ses lèvres fermées en une moue dégoûtée.

"Je suis d'accord. Jetez-le dehors."

"Len!" Le réprimanda la femme."Nous ne pouvons pas faire cela!"

"Je vais vraiment bien," Répondit Kaito d'une voix faible, en se levant. "S'il vous plaît. Vous devez me laisser retourner auprès de mes filles."

_Ma Rin, ses yeux remplis d'espoir~_

_"Il y a un port si vous allez derrière le château. Traversez le jardin et vous verrez une barque. Allez tout droit et vous arriverez chez vous. Vous êtes venu grâce à un bateau, n'est-ce pas ?"_

"O-Oui," Dit Kaito "Merci." Il s'enveloppa dans son manteau miteux et ouvrit la porte noire.

"Oh, non, monsieur! Prenez ce manteau. Il est beaucoup plus chaud." Chantonna la jeune fille en le lui donnant.

"Merci." Répéta Kaito, glissant à l'extérieur. Il avait un peu plus chaud, et il marcha d'un pas traînant à travers le jardin. Il s'arrêta brusquement, levant la tête.

_Une rose !_

Devant ses yeux se trouvait une magnifique rose rouge, dont les pétales fragiles s'ouvraient vers le soleil. Une sorte de petite chose magique.

Kaito respira un délicat, doux, parfum. Il devait absolument la ramener à Rin...

Maladroitement, il tenta de mordre la tige, retenant la rose dans sa paume.

Soudain, il entendit un grognement inhumain et la bête était de nouveau devant lui, furieuse, ses yeux remplis de rage.

"_QUI VOUS A PERMIS?"_

Kaito recula. "Je suis désolé..."

"_QUI VOUS A PERMIS DE TOUCHER A MES ROSES?"_

La bête poussa un nouveau grognement de colère alors qu'il tombait au sol, se tordant de douleur. La rose disparu dans un éclaboussement d'étincelles dorées, et Kaito regarda fixement le spectacle. Il y eu un hurlement de douleur et la bête chancela en se relevant.

La créature griffait le sol, tout en serrant sa poitrine."Je ne vais pas... Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment piégé de cette forme ! J'ai besoin d'un échange... Oui." Il saisit le cou de Kaito, ses griffes se serrant autour de la peau de l'homme. Kaito toussa encore et encore. "En échange de mon bien le plus précieux... Vous devez me donner _votre_ bien le plus précieux. Mon serviteur viendra..." La bête gémit de douleur sans retenue. "… Et me la ramènera."

Kaito s'agrippa à des pierres, horrifié. "Non..." Murmura-t-il inconsciemment. "… Pas Rin... Non."

"Oui ! Votre possession la plus précieuse... Que vous le vouliez ou non, pathétique humain !" La bête rugit, ses dents grincèrent, et Kaito chuta au sol. " Allez-vous en !" Il leva une griffe. "ALLEZ-VOUS EN!"

Kaito couru, et ne se retourna pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Rin le regarda fixement, des larmes dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle trébucha en arrière, regardant son père avec insistance.

"Oh, Père... Vous n'auriez pas dû arracher cette rose!"

"Rin..." La voix de son père était entrecoupée de sanglots. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Kaito avait organisé une réunion de famille, mais, à sa plus grande déception, aucune de ses filles aînées ne semblaient se sentir concernée du fait que Rin allait appartenir à… A une bête.

Rin hurla, tombant dans les bras de son père pour se faire consoler. Il sentait la crème sucrée et le pin forestier, ce qui eût pour effet de faire encore plus pleurer Rin.

"Je ne veux pas a-aller dans ce château ! Je veux res-rester ici ! Avec vous ! "

"Je ne vais pas abandonner si facilement," Annonça Kaito, les larmes aux yeux. "Après tout, personne n'a-"

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, interrompant son discours. Sans y penser, il ouvrit la porte. Un homme majestueux le regardait de ses yeux gris, le visage dur.

"Je suis ici pour prendre une précieuse possession de Monsieur Kaito Shion ?" Dit-il d'une voix nasillarde. Rin commença à pleurnicher et l'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil.

"Ah oui. La voilà." Kaito donna à l'homme une horloge dans lequel se trouvait un sablier. L'objet était sublime, conçu avec précision, mais l'homme secoua la tête.

"Incorrect. Ne jouez pas à ce jeu, Monsieur. Je voulais que vous me donniez votre plus jeune fille. Votre plus précieuse possession ?"

Kaito ne se préoccupa de Neru et Lily qui se sentaient insultées. Il ne se soucia même pas du fait que l'homme laissa tomber sur le sol l'horloge, se brisant sur le sol.

"Vous ne pouvez pas prendre Rin." Gronda-t-il, protégeant Rin de son bras.

"Bien Monsieur. Mais si la bête vient pour la prendre de lui-même, il le fera par la force. Ce ne sera pas ma faute si ses membres sont coupés lors du processus. " Les yeux gris de l'homme lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et inclina la tête. "Aussi, vous pouvez vous aussi perdre vos membres, et votre maison risque d'être totalement détruite… Bien ! Je vous souhaite une bonne journée." Il inclina de nouveau la tête et se retourna.

"Attendez!" Cria Rin, faisant un pas en avant.

"Rin," Siffla Kaito. "Que fais-tu?"

"C'est un petit prix à payer, père." Répondit-elle, souriant courageusement. " Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'irais bien. Si vous le pouvez, venez me rendre visite."

"Non, Rin! Je t'interdis de partir-!" L'étreinte de Rin s'interrompit.

"S'il te plaît, père. Je ne veux pas que toi, Lily et Neru… ah… 'ne perdez vos membre' comme il a dit. Je vous aime."

Kaito serra les dents alors qu'on lui arrachait Rin.

"Merci."

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Rin était partie.

~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~

Rin grogna alors que l'homme la poussa grossièrement dans une pièce. "Continuez d'avancer." Dit-il en parlant du nez. "Le prince vous attend."

"B.. Bien, merci..." Rin fut coupé par un claquement de porte. Elle descendit dans un hall aux couleurs tristes, regardant autour d'elle. Il y avait des portraits à faire frémir sur les murs, lorgnant désagréablement à elle. La dernière image était complètement démolie, déchiquetée en pièces. Rin trembla en ouvrant la porte.

"Hé oh?" Appela-t-elle, recevant pour seule réponse un courant d'air froid. "Il y a quelqu'un? Hé oh?"

Elle entendit soudain un grognement fantomatique qui fit trembler la pièce et la fit frémir. Rin cria de surprise et se tourna dans tous les sens.

Et faillit s'évanouir.

La créature – l'inhumaine créature – qui se tenait devant elle avait des dents de la taille de sa tête et des canines encore plus grandes. Des poils châtains le recouvraient entièrement, de lourds souffles sortaient de sa bouche. Une longue entaille barrait son bras musclé, dégoulinant de sang.

"V-Vous...V...Vous êtes..."

"Hideux." Gronda brusquement la bête. "Horrible. Inhumain."

"N-Non...V-Vous saigniez !" Cria Rin, en reculant d'un pas.

"Quoi?" Grogna la bête, rangeant son bras de façon à ce que Rin ne puisse plus le voir.

"Arrêtez de bouger, vous..."

"Vous quoi?" Gronda la bête. Rin secoua la tête et la Bête saisi son visage entre deux de ses affreuses griffes. Rin plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus glaciales, la couleur de l'hiver.

"Laissez-moi partir," Cria Rin, tout en tentant de s'échapper de son emprise. "S'il vous plaît! Je veux juste aider!" Les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans ses joues, Rin continuait de se débattre.

Il l'a jeta en arrière et Rin entra en collision avec le mur.

"B-Bien!" Rin trébucha à ses pieds, indignée"Je ne vais pas vous aider! Que me ferez-vous faire ici?"

"Rien. Tu es une invitée," Gronda brusquement la bête "Rin de plus ou de moins. Ta chambre est à l'étage. Ne touche rien de ce qui n'est pas dans ta chambre, compris ?"

Rin était effrayée. Très effrayée. C'était un kidnapping, à la base…

"M… Mais vous ne voulez pas…Arrêter de… De saigner ?"

"Sors d'ici ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fausse compassion," Répondit fermement la bête.

Rin fronça les sourcils et se tourna, ouvrant brusquement la porte. Quel pauvre type! Les larmes se coulèrent de nouveau de ses yeux et elle renifla. Elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir d'ici! Elle trouva la porte d'entrée et tira sur la poignée, essayant de l'ouvrir.

"Tu ne peux pas sortir." Elle entendit la voix rauque et brisée de son ravisseur, et se mit à sangloter. Rin était en larmes et cachaient ses yeux de ses mains.

"Je ne veux pas rester ici...S-S'il vous plaît...Ramenez moi à la maison!"

"Tu. Ne. Peux. Pas. Partir. Tu as compris? Même si tu essaies de partir, tu seras ramenée ici comme par magie. La magie de ma malédiction."

"Qu-Quelle malédiction?" Demanda Rin, les yeux inondés de larmes.

La bête tomba sur elle. Il se mit à genoux au-dessus de Rin qui tomba en arrière, ses bras heurtant le sol.

"S-S'il vous plaît..." Haleta-Rin, le regardant fixement, fermant ensuite ses yeux. "N... Ne me mangez pas..."

"Stupide humaine! Je ne mange pas les créatures comme toi. Vous avez tous le même goût." Ses griffes encerclaient ses poignets et Rin tentaient de se dégager avec acharnement.

"N...Non!" Elle se tordit de douleur. "Eloignez-vous de moi, vous...Vous...!"

Au même moment, l'horloge sonna pour annoncer les douze heures, et Rin réalisa qu'elle avait mal à l'estomac. Elle avait faim. C'était l'heure...du déjeuner? Mais il faisait si sombre dans le château qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'être en soirée.

"Vous quoi?" Sa voix semblait plus douce, plus lisse. Rin garda ses yeux fermés.

"Non ...!"

La lourde respiration avait cessé, la transformant en de douces expirations. Ce qui était autrefois des dents horrifiantes ressemblaient désormais à… Des lèvres contre son cou.

"Ouvre les yeux, fillette." Les yeux de Rin s'ouvrirent lentement et fut surprise de voir que les griffes qui enserraient ses poignets étaient en réalité des mains.

Son regard se leva …

...et elle s'évanouit.

~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~

"Je ne comprends pas." Dit Rin, fixant sa soupe. Le garçon en face d'elle grogna, sa cuillère cliquetant en rentrant en contact avec la table.

"Stupide Fille. A minuit, je me changerai en bête. A Midi, je reprendrai ma forme réelle. Quand je suis dans des états extrêmes, comme la colère ou… La Tristesse," Cracha-t-il, "Je redeviens de nouveau une bête. "

Rin le regarda avec désolation. "C'est terrible. Je suis vraiment désolée...M-Mais... Pourquoi avez-vous été transformé en Bête la première fois ?"

"Ça ne te concerne pas," Siffla le garçon, obscure, faisant retomber sa cuillère. "Vous dînerez avec moi chaque jour pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner."

"Et si je n'ai pas faim?" Questionna Rin, d'un air de défi. Le garçon se leva, les yeux emplis de colère, contrôlant avec peine son tempérament colérique.

"Je m'en fiche que tu aies faim ou non. Tu dîneras avec moi chaque jour ou j'arracherai ta jolie petite tête."

Rin pris au sérieux sa menace.

"Eh bien, Len, est-ce une façon de traiter ses invités?" Résonna une voix, et un homme aux cheveux violets entra, les bras chargés d'une multitude de plats.

"Tais-toi," Len fronça les sourcils. "Retourne à tes occupations."

"Len...Tu es un idiot. Et contrôle ton caractère!" L'homme salua Rin, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres. "Bienvenue au château. Mon nom est Gakupo et je suis le chef cuisinier. "

"Vous aussi vous vous changez en Bête?" Demanda-t-elle timidement, consolée par l'attitude douce de l'homme.

Il se mit à rire. "Non, ça n'arrive qu'à Len. Je deviens de temps en temps un four, pour ma part." Ses yeux brillèrent.

"Oh, comme si un four était une mauvaise chose!" Intervint une jeune femme aux cheveux rose, transportant un thé à l'odeur alléchante dans une jolie théière. "Je me transforme en théière!"

"Et je suis une tasse de thé!" annonça une petite voix, Rin baissa les yeux pour voir une petite fille aux cheveux noirs, cachée derrière les jambes de la fille aux cheveux roses.

"Je suis Luka, et Voici Luki," Se présenta gentiment la femme.

"A-Alors..V-Vous vous transformez tous en...Objets?" Demanda Rin, en essayant de rester polie.

"Nous tous, sauf Len," Répondit Yuki. Len regarda fixement la table. "Et tu es jolie!" Dit-elle en regardant Rin.

Rin rougit, à l'amusement de tout le monde sauf de Len. "Oh...Et… Et Bien...M-Merci."

"Quel est ton nom?"

"C'est...C'est Rin."

"Rin et Len~!" Soupira Luka, et Gakupo ne dissimula son sourire. Len sauta furieusement de sa chaise et cracha les paroles suivantes :

"Je vais me coucher. Dit à Gumi de montrer à Rin sa chambre." Il sortit de la pièce et Rin soupira.

"Il est toujours comme ça?"

Gakupo soupira à son tour, et Luka se tourna vers Rin, avecun sourire mélancolique. "Va te coucher, Rin. Tu as eu une dure journée. GUMI!"

Une fille aux cheveux verts et au regard plein de vie apparu à la porte. "Gumi à votre service!"

"Montre à Rin sa chambre, Gumi."

"Oh, donc c'est toi la nouvelle! Ravie de te rencontrer. Ouah, Tu as vraiment réussi à énerver Len. C'est un nouveau record ! Félicitation! Congrats!"

Luka donna un petit coup à Gumi qui rit sottement, saisissant la main de Rin pour l'emmener à sa chambre.

"Je les ai entendu se plaindre de leur forme 'objets.'" Ses yeux verts firent des aller retour de la droite à la gauche. "Comme si c'était si horrible que ça!Moi je me transforme en balais. Continue d'avancer! Oh, et essaye de ne pas obliger Teto à montrer son côté obscur ! A plus tard!"

"Qui est...Attendez...Pouvez vous...?" Les paroles de Rin était maladroite et incontrolées, et accablée, elle rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit.

"Est-ce que tu comptes dormir avec ces vêtements?"

Rin se tourna et vit des yeux d'un rouge rayonnants de la taille d'une pomme. "Qu-Quoi...?" S'exclama-t-elle, effrayée, elle recula, et la fille aux cheveux magenta, en forme de foreuse, commença à s'approcher.

"J'ai dit..." Commença-t-elle d'une voix enragée. "TU COMPTES TE COUCHER VÊTUE DE CE CHIFFON AFFREUX?"

Rin, offensée, baissa les yeux, et elle réalisa que la fille avait raison. Sa robe avait été déchiquetée par l'attaque de la bête.

"Viens! Viens!" La fille la mit face à la garde-robe et jeta toute sorte de vêtements soyeux dans les bras de Rin, qui, au bout d'un moment, fut recouverte entièrement de tissus.

"M-Merci..."

"Pas besoin de me remercier! Aussi, à minuit, si tu entends des grands coups, ce sera de ma faute. Je me transforme en garde-robe, tu vois. Bien que, à minuit, si vous entendiez énorme, c'est ma propre faute! J'y transforme très la garde-robe, vous voyez. Donc je te réveillerai et te donnerai une robe qui, pour le petit-déjeuner , sera parfaite! "

"Je ne mange pas avec lui," Dit Rin, toujours aussi obstinée. Rin a dit obstinément. La fille se tourna et lui apparut contrariée, alors que sa mâchoire s'ouvrit en grand.

"Quoi?"

"Je ne mange pas avec ce...Prince...Grossier."

"Et bien..." Le visage de Teto changea. "Je doute qu'il ne le prenne bien..."

"Je m'en fiche," Répondit Rin, amérement. "Je ne dîne pas avec lui.."

"Hum...Euh...Ok...!" Teto semblait à court de mots. "B-Bon...Bonne nuit..."

"Rin," Précisa Rin.

"Bonne nuit, Rin...!"

"Bonne nuit," Rin smiled softly despite her situation and fell into bed. She'd had a very long day, and found herself very tired. She was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

Rin sourit doucement, malgré sa situation, et tomba dans le lit. Elle avait eu une très grosse journée et était très fatigué. Elle s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

~ONE ROSE FOR ANOTHER~

"Luka? Tu ne crois pas que c'est la bonne?" La tasse à thé fit face à la théière plus grande, qui se tourna légèrement.

"Yuki...Je crois que Rin a le potentiel pour être celle dont nous avons besoin . La beauté intérieure brille au-dessus de la beauté extérieure. "

"Je pense que Len à quelques problèmes avec Rin," grogna le four, dont la porte était ouverte afin qu'il puisse parler plus facilement.

"JE N'AI AUCUN PROBLEMES!" Hurla la bête dans son coin, d'où il lançait un regard furieux au plancher.

"Len," Intervint le manche à balai, tournoyant d'une manière gracieuse. "Essaye d'être agréable avec elle!"

"Elle ne mérite pas ma gentillesse. Elle. Est simplement. Une. Possession!"

Annonça-t-il fermement, et la cuisine resta silencieuse durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

"Ah, mais Len..." Continua le four, plus fort. "C'est sur ce point que tu as tort..."

**NA : Ouf ~ c'est beaucoup de mots... XD Review et merci mille fois à ceux qui ont décidé de lire cette histoire ! XDDD ( Et à toutes ces fantastiques reviewer qui ont mis des reviews au premier chapitre.)**

**NT : Désolé pour ce long temps d'attente, mais avec le BAC (pas celui de terminale, celui de première xD) , les voyages de grandes vacances et toutes ces fois où j'avais puissament la flemme d'écrire (pas taper!) j'ai pris énormément de retard ! Je prends toujours beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fiction mais je manque un peu de motivation et l'année prochaine encore plus de boulot donc je vais essayer de traduire un autre chapitre pendant ces vacances et de poster un deuxième chapitre de mon three-shot mais je ne sais pas du tout quand xD En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu... Même si j'ai passé pas mal de temps dessus, j'ai l'impression que la traduction est un peu maladroite par moment... Vous en pensez quoi ? ^^**


End file.
